


若醒若醉 6

by KNight_e



Series: 若醒若醉 [6]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNight_e/pseuds/KNight_e
Summary: *ABO （我爱信息素这个设定🙉）*威士忌赫&西洋杉海*龙舌兰圭&檀香云*烟草澈&白玫瑰特*ooc预警*卑微高三党随缘更文💩*祝食用愉快💛
Series: 若醒若醉 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568839
Kudos: 4





	若醒若醉 6

金希澈一听到朴正洙，突然就来了精神，连忙把李赫宰拉到一旁小声问他打算什么时候见他哥。

李赫宰瞬间就看出来金希澈是想追回朴正洙，既然自己没死，他们两个当初分手的理由也就不成立了。但是最近朴正洙以利特的身份在娱乐圈混得风生水起，也少不了追求者。李赫宰答应帮金希澈一把，并建议就从这次的合作入手。

金希澈心里千恩万谢，但是对于两年前的事情不知道怎么开口向李赫宰道歉，犹犹豫豫了许久，“对不起”三个字还没说出口，就听到了李赫宰的回应。

“希澈哥，两年前的事情就忘了它吧。”

金希澈心里一阵感动，紧紧拥住李赫宰。

旁边的曺圭贤试图与金钟云挑起些话题。其实晚宴结束回酒吧的路上，曺圭贤就已经向李赫宰坦白，说自己喜欢金钟云。李赫宰也没想多，毕竟曺圭贤有着“一周男友”的美名，金钟云也是出了名的“性冷淡omega”，他们两个要是能好好在一起，就好像北冰洋的冰山漂到赤道一样不可能。

但是李赫宰好像忘了，哪怕冰山再冷，也是会被融化的。金钟云笑着，李赫宰对他太了解了，他钟云哥只有真的喜欢和一个人相处，脸上才会如此明朗。

李赫宰其实羡慕曺圭贤。至少他喜欢金钟云是alpha喜欢omega，而自己喜欢李东海，两个alpha怎么在一起。

朴正洙每天的行程都很满。电台节目嘉宾，电视节目主持，过段时间还要准备自己的单人放送，今天是为数不多的空闲时光。

本来今天安排好要去买新衣服，再去尝尝附近新开的一家店的炒年糕，结果刚下楼朴正洙就发现一辆车停在家门口，摆明了一副不让自己走的样子。

不是保姆车，也不是经纪人的车，朴正洙开始想自己是不是遇到什么仇家了。胡乱揣测之时，车上下来两个人。

“哥...我回来了...”

“你是......李赫宰？！？！？！”

“哥...”

李赫宰还没说完，朴正洙突然对着李赫宰就是一巴掌。

“两年。你去哪了？？为什么当叛徒？？李赫宰你给我说清楚！！”

朴正洙气得涨红了脸，带着哭腔的声音微微发抖。李赫宰解释了事情的原委，还向介绍了曺圭贤，朴正洙好不容易才冷静下来，紧紧搂住李赫宰。

什么衣服鞋子炒年糕，全被朴正洙扔到了脑后。连忙把李赫宰迎进家里，父母看到了儿子死而复生都潸然泪下。

一家人聊了许多，一旁的曺圭贤替李赫宰高兴，但是心里也有些苦涩。自从母亲病故，父亲牺牲，自己孤身一人，只有李赫宰一个朋友。现在李赫宰也回到了家，自己也许也该从李赫宰的世界里离开了。

“爸，妈，我想...让圭贤到我们家来...他现在无亲无故的，我怕以后...”

“好啊，我们也喜欢圭贤这孩子啊...”

曺圭贤一愣，泪落了下来。在自己看来，自己不过是帮了李赫宰一次，李赫宰却涌泉相报。自己想放弃做警察，李赫宰就陪他开酒吧；自己想有亲人，李赫宰就给了他一个家。

“对了圭贤，你是alpha还是...”

“圭贤是...”

“我是beta。”

没等李赫宰说话，曺圭贤就自动打断了他。他不愿意出风头，beta的身份给他免去了很多针锋相对的麻烦。他永远记得父亲总说，身为alpha就要冲在最前面，而冲在最前面的父亲，就那样离开了他。

兄弟三人想找个地方叙旧，自家酒吧无疑成了最好的选择。李赫宰和曺圭贤突然来了兴致，进了吧台要给朴正洙调酒。刚转身把冰好的白兰地拿出来，就听到旁边两名客人窃窃私语。

“你看你看，那个好看的男孩子是不是利特啊！”

“好像真的是诶！等等，吧台里面好像是那两个神秘调酒师？！”

“我的天啊我们今天运气太好了吧！诶，他们三个好像关系很好诶！”

“我们去要签名吧！”

“走走走！”

朴正洙微笑者给两个人签了名，还拍了合照，李赫宰和曺圭贤又调了两杯酒送给两人。朴正洙突然神神秘秘地说：“你们明天要火了”，慢慢品着手边的白兰地酸，脸上的微笑变得不怀好意。

第二天李赫宰和曺圭贤决定躲起来。因为热搜前三变成了“利特 酒吧” “K.E.调酒师” “利特 调酒师”。两个老板看着自家酒吧开业到现在第一次如此人满为患，不禁感叹娱乐力量的强大。

“哥，你现在这么火，是不是有好多人追...”

“还好吧...就金厉旭崔始源申东熙郑允浩沈昌珉...”

“好的哥你不要说了。”

李赫宰在心里默默替金希澈捏了把汗。这些演员歌手主持人他都知道，金希澈和他们比起来好像一点优势都没有。

“哥，你和希澈哥...”

“......”

朴正洙沉默了。李赫宰心里瞬间明白，就凭朴正洙这个沉默，刚才出现的一群人和金希澈比起来一点优势都没有。

“希澈哥他们过段时间不是要给哥的个人放送投资嘛，哥要不试试和希澈哥和好吧...你看我都回来了，你们俩要不就...”

“李赫宰。”

朴正洙第一次如此严肃地连名带姓叫李赫宰。曺圭贤见气氛不对，连忙拉走朴正洙，李赫宰也知趣地走开了。

“正洙哥，你们的事情赫宰都跟我说过了...我知道自己没资格插嘴，但是我只知道相爱的人就应该在一起......”

“但是他...”

“哥以后会幸福的，别想太多。”

朴正洙欲言又止。当挚爱逼死至亲时，他不知道怎么面对，所以选择了逃避。可现在亲人失而复得，但爱人呢？他不知道，也不确定。他怕金希澈已经死心，怕自己再也没办法挽回，所以他闭口不言。

朴正洙恨金希澈，也不可否认地深爱着他。他总是被动的一方，而习惯之后，就自然而然忘记了怎么主动去争取。

曺圭贤默默离开，虽然朴正洙的态度看起来十分冷淡，但曺圭贤知道自己已经说服他了。

“赫宰，没事了。”

“完了圭贤，我这下怎么跟希澈哥交代...”

“没事，你让希澈哥去追就行了。”

“？？？”

“喜欢就追啊，肯定追得到的。”

曺圭贤一脸自信，心里默默出现了一个人的名字。

喜欢就追。自己肯定追得到金钟云的。

TBC.


End file.
